


Aequus: Pokémon Rainbow and Shadow (Prologue)

by ItspronouncedJulia, sonicravenx



Series: Aequus Series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Avatar crossover, Cliffhanger, Crossover, Drama, End of War, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fire Nation Royal Family, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Pokemon Crossover, Pokemon/Avatar Crossover, Prologue, Suspense, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "At the end of the 100 hundred year war, Aang defeats Fire Lord Ozai and together he and his friends bring in a new era of peace. Everything is going as everyone hoped and the future of the Four Nations is looking better now than it's ever had until one day something terrible happens Avatar Aang disappears again but this time it's not just him that suddenly vanish, all of his friends disappear as well."





	Aequus: Pokémon Rainbow and Shadow (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts as the next part in the series. Please check out this series' tab to understand the order of the stories, as well the overarching lore of "Aequus".

One hundred years ago, each of the four nations lived together in peace; The Earth Kingdom, The Air Nomads, The Water Tribes and The Fire Nation. Within each nation lived people who had the ability to bend one of the four main elements Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. The most powerful bender in the world was the Avatar master of all four elements. He or she was the link between the physical world and the spirit realm and acted as the keeper of balance and peace. 100 years ago all this changed and the Fire Nation waged a war on the rest of the world.   


As a result of the conflict between the Fire Nation’s ruler Fire Lord Sozin, and Avatar Roku, Avatar Roku was killed, and Aang, the current Avatar, disappeared for one hundred years as a result of Sozin attempting to kill him. In that time, Ozai the current Fire Lord continued to lay siege to the rest of the world in a Avatar-less society. This never ending cycle was disrupted when Aang resurfaced in the South Pole, and started the journey that would eventually lead him to the Fire Lord to finish what his predecessor couldn’t.

Aang has since mastered all four elements in preparation to fight Ozai who has since declared himself Phoenix King, ruler of the entire world. In this time Azula, the youngest Child of Ozai, awaits in the throne room as the newly appointed Fire Lord; mentally anticipating whether her first moments waiting to be officially crowned would go as planned, or in a new direction.  While Azula awaits the future outcomes, her older brother Zuko and his close friend Katara head towards Caldera the Fire Nations capital. Both are close companions of Avatar Aang, and while on Appa, Aang’s trusted flying bison, they go there with the intention to face Azula hoping to defeat the heir to the Fire Lord throne, and for Zuko to take it in her stead.

The ride to the palace was quiet. Both Zuko and Katara kept to themselves as they prepared to face Azula. Having Katara with him brought Zuko some comfort, he knew if he were to fight Azula alone he would lose even though he felt stronger than he had in months. Within himself, Zuko could feel his power begin to overflow as Sozin’s Comet prepared to make its way across the sky. It felt as if his power was pushing and straining against him begging for a release. Zuko had to be mindful that right now Azula was feeling the same effect. 

Zuko’s stomach began to tighten as they drew closer to Caldera. He could see the palace in the center of the city as the rest of the capital came into view. Zuko pulled back on Appa’s reins and in response, the flying bison flew higher in the sky.

“Stay on your guard!” Zuko called out to Katara. “My sister will try to shoot us out of the sky when she sees us approaching.” 

“I’m sure she already knows we’re here,” Katara called back. “And she can try to knock us out of the sky, but we have Appa,” Katara added encouragingly causing Zuko to smile. 

“I’m glad I have you with me.” He said causing Katara to smile back. Below them, Appa let out a loud bellow causing them to both look ahead. They expected to see fire being hurdled their way but instead, the skies were clear as they came upon the palace. 

“Something's not right,” Zuko said as Appa lowered into the front courtyard. “No one’s trying to attack us, and Azula is nowhere in sight.” 

“Those guards posted at the front doors don't even seem to notice us,” Katara said as she and Zuko exchanged a wary look. 

“Let’s see what they do when we approach them,” Zuko said softly. Nodding, Katara was the first to dismount Appa with Zuko quickly following. Once they were both on the ground Zuko took the lead as he headed towards the stairs that lead to the giant front doors of the palace. It was funny how different they looked to him now as he walked up the steps with Katara by his side. 

For so long all he had wanted to do was walk up these steps again and be embraced by his father, and even his sister. Now, Zuko could hardly stand the sight of it. 

“Careful,” Katara whispered as she moved closer to him she dropped her hand onto her waterskin. Above them, the large, double doors began to slowly open revealing an imposing looking Imperial Firebender on the other side. He stood two heads taller than both of the Imperial Firebenders posted at either side of the doors. His armor was mostly black with blood red trimmings. Zuko felt his heart skip a beat as the Imperial Firebender stared down at him; the black holes in the bone-white mask bore into Zuko menacingly.

“The princess demands your presence.” The firebender called out when both Katara and Zuko showed no signs of immediately moving. His voice was deep and cold, and for half a second Zuko couldn’t find the nerve to move. “This isn’t a request, follow me.” He said when Katara and Zuko stayed rooted in their place. 

“This is a trap,” Katara said causing Zuko to sigh heavily.

“Maybe, but he’s taking us to Azula.” He said before pushing himself forward and hurrying up the stairs, Katara quickly following him. Their footfalls were the only sound in the palace as they headed down the long hallway. Posted at every door and corner an Imperial Firebender stood as still as a statue.

Zuko felt a twist in his stomach as the man in front of them led them into the throne room. As they approached, the first thing Zuko noticed was a long table that was placed just in front of the stairs that lead up to the throne. A full map of the world covered the majority of the table, and on the map were wooden pieces all a different color blue for the Water Tribes, green for the Earth Kingdom, and red for the Fire Nation. The pieces were placed in the position that each nations army held. In the center of the Earth Kingdom, among all the red, was a golden piece that was larger than any other on the map. 

“Your royal highness, I’ve delivered to your brother and the waterbender,” the imperial guard announced, dipping into a low bow as he did so. Tearing his eyes away from the war map Zuko looked up to see Azula. She was sitting on their father’s throne looking down at the three of them with an arrogant smile plastered across her face.

“Yes I can see,” Azula said snidely, not making a move to get up. “You may rise.” Quickly, the guard stood up and moved over to the side, pressing his back against the closest pillar.

“So, are you here to congratulate me?” Azula asked. 

“On what?” Zuko asked. Slowly Azula stood up and began to move down the steps. Both Katara and Zuko tensed as they watched her get closer, not sure if she planned to attack or not. 

“Father has named me Fire Lord,” Azula proclaimed coming to a stop right in front of the war map. “My coordination is in a few hours time.” 

“What? Why would father make you the Fire Lord?” Zuko demanded. Instead of answering Azula turned her focus to the map. Zuko’s eyes focused on Azula’s hand as she began to move it. She said nothing as she came to a stop over the pieces in the Fire Nation. There were some red pieces huddled over Caldera, but not nearly as many as were in the Earth Kingdom. In the center of the capital was the largest red piece; it was second only to the golden one in the center of the Earth Kingdom.

“Because they build you up so high,” Azula said softly. “Before they knock you down.” Zuko watched as Azula moved her hand forward and flicked her piece over. 

“The first was mother, then you, then Mai and Ty Lee, and finally,” Azula said darkly. “Father, the most painful betrayal.”

“Betrayal? You just said he gave you the title of Fire Lord.” Katara finally said as she narrowed her eyes at Azula. To their surprised Azula began to chuckle softly. 

“I suppose you mustn’t have heard,” She began, picking up the large golden piece and showing it to them. “But father has just proclaimed himself the Phoenix King ruler of the entire world the title of Fire Lord is nothing more than that, a title.” 

“I’m sick of these games Azula, just get to whatever point you’re trying to make,” Zuko snapped causing his sister to roll her eyes. 

“Perhaps if you would simply let me finish I could,” Azula said as her humor began to fade to that of annoyance. “Simply put, father has enstated me as a figurehead and commanded me to stay here in Caldera to protect the homeland while he goes to the battlefield.” 

“And you see that as a betrayal?” Zuko demanded as his own anger began to quickly rise he wished that Azula would just get to the point instead of going through all of these mind games. 

“I see it for what it is,” Azula said cooly. “I hate to be so blunt-”

“No, you don't,” Zuko corrected earning a smile from Azula. 

“But he’s treating me like you, throwing me away after one simple mistake involving the Avatar and after everything I’ve done for him. All the training, the conquering. I even managed to strike the avatar down all in father’s name and this is how it ends?” 

“And you’re proud of that?” Katara shouted, causing Azula to smile once again.

“Of course I am, but furthermore  _ he  _ was proud of those accomplishments,” She said as her smile once again faded. “While perhaps not what happened with the avatar, however, I still was the prodigal child I took Ba Sing Se and now I’m nothing just like  _ that _ ,” She said snapping her fingers loud enough to cause Zuko to flinch.

“And where is this all going?” He demanded as his wide eyes drew into a deep scowl. Instead of answering right away Azula slipped her hand into one of the pockets in her robe.

“You’ve come to defeat me in some harrowing Agni Kai and become Fire Lord?” Azula asked as she pulled out the crown of the Fire Lord. “Why not cut out the middle man? I haven’t been technically crowned yet nor do I have the desire to be, I like to work behind the scenes where all the real decisions are made.” She explained before tossing Zuko his crown.

“So basically instead of you being the puppet pulled on the string, it will be Zuko who’s being controlled?” Katara demanded. “And by who? Yourself? Why would he ever agree to that?” 

“Why shouldn’t I just throw you in jail for all the things you’ve done?” Zuko demanded as he balled his hands into tight fists. “After everything you really think I want you to be in my court?” At this Azula laughed.

“Who else?” She asked him with a genuinely amused smile plastered across her face. “I’m the most qualified for the position of your right hand. In your stead, I was named heir apparent and groomed for the title you so desperately want, I can navigate the political landscape of this court better than anyone else.”

“I’m the ruthless, political animal that you’ll never have the stomach to be,” Azula said slowly as she folded her hands behind her back. “I’ll be more of an asset to you than any of your little friends.” She promised.

“You’re a liar!” Katara snapped, she was tired of hearing Azula’s little speech. “I can’t stand to hear another second of what you have to say. Zuko would be a fool to let you anywhere near him, for all we know this is all apart of some scheme you and Ozai put together.” 

“I don't think so,” Zuko said his words surprising Katara. “Not that I don't think this is some royal scheme for Azula to stab me in the back in the end but I don't think she and my father came up with it, Ozai would rather see me hang than be sitting on any kind of throne figurehead or not.” 

“That’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Azula said her words dripping with mockery. 

“Katara is right though,” Zuko said quickly not wanting Azula to think he was actually considering what she had offered. “What proof is there that we can trust you?” 

“None,” Azula said honestly.

“Then why should we trust you?” Katara asked.

“You shouldn’t.” Both Zuko and Katara looked at each other clearly puzzled.

“So again, why shouldn’t we just throw you in jail right now?!” Zuko hollered becoming fed up with the circles Azula was running them around in. 

“Oh that’s simple,” Azula said. “You can’t. You could never beat me in a fight and even with your little peasant friend that won’t change especially with the comet enhancing my strength. I’m not asking for your trust, what I’m asking for is your help.” 

“Zuko,” Katara said his name through clenched teeth. “I’m done listening to this.”

“So am I,” Zuko said gently as he began to drop down into a fighting stance. He didn’t care what Azula believed about him beating her in a fight. He had Katara, he had his bending, and he had the will to win. And even if Azula’s will was greater, as it so often was, Zuko would not go down without a fight. 

“One of two things are going to happen at the end of today,” Azula said as turned to look at Katara who had begun to bend water out of her waterskin. “Father will kill the avatar or he’ll come back here in chains. If you accept my offer now and take my hand in a truce we’ll become Ozai’s worst nightmare.” Zuko and Katara froze as Azula continued to speak. 

“He’s always wanted to keep us separated from each other, I’m sure he knew that if we united against him it would be the end of his rule, this way we both get what we want without fighting, you become the Fire Lord and I get to watch father’s face when he realizes I helped you get there. And, when he finally figures out I won’t be there to clean up his messes any longer  _ that _ will be a victory sweeter than any other I’ve had.”  As Azula finally finished a long stretch of silence followed her honeyed words. Zuko, hearing this, found himself struggling. What she said all wrung true about Ozai keeping them apart, and what his place as the Fire Lord would be without her. Azula would be his greatest asset, and yet all of that couldn’t erase their past.

All the fighting and violence between them. Their relationship was so fractured that he wasn’t sure he could ever repair it or ever trust her to be so close to him. 

“You aren’t seriously considering what she’s saying are you?” Katara asked turning to look at him with wide eyes. “For the moment she wants to unite against Ozai but what happens when that moment is over and it’s just you and her? How do you know she won’t do the same to you?”

“You can't,” Azula answered for Zuko. “But as the Fire Lord, you can’t trust anyone.”

“He can trust me!” Katara hollered. “And Aang and Sokka and Suki and Toph! We aren’t like you,” Katara said her voice dropping low.

“A pity.” Azula smiled as she turned to look at Katara. “If you were you might have a little more sense.” 

“Excuse me?!” yelled Katara. A few things happened after Katara snapped at Azula both Katara and Azula continued to go back and forth, the Imperial Guard who had initially lead Katara and Zuko to Azula quietly slipped away, and while this all happened Zuko dropped his eyes to the ground thinking of Azula’s offer. To Zuko, Azula was right if he was really going to take on the mantle of Fire Lord he would need help and who could better help him than his sister?

“Okay,” said Zuko suddenly cutting through Katara and Azula’s bickering. They both stopped and turned to look at Zuko. 

“Okay what?” Katara asked with a frown. 

“Okay I’ll agree to your help,” Zuko said. “I’ll agree to give you the title of my first advisor.” 

“Zuko, you can not be serious,” said Katara as her blue eyes widened with shock.

“Good,” Azula said with a small smile. “I’m glad to see you’re actually starting to think.” 

“Zuko, you realize the moment she has the chance she’ll stab you in the back and betray you, right?” Katara said quickly. “You can’t have her close to you.” 

“I think she’s right,” Zuko said gently. 

“I normally am.” Azula cut in annoying Katara even more. 

“I want to be a good leader one who’ll bring honor back to this country, and I think I’m the only person who can do that,” Zuko said. “But I can’t do everything by myself, I know my shortcomings. Having Azula by my side can make up for them.” 

“What about your Uncle Iroh?” Katara asked. “What about Aang and everyone else?”

“I think they can all help too,” Zuko said evenly. “But I need Azula.” 

“This is a mistake,” Katara said.

“Maybe, Probably, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Zuko said. Katara gave him a long, hard look before turning to look at Azula.

“ _ One _ wrong move,” Katara warned Azula with a scowl. “And I’ll end you, do you understand?” Azula chuckled and took a step forward. 

“I understand that you will try,” Azula said happily. “And fail.” Reaching forward, Azula held her hand out to her brother. Zuko hesitated for only a moment before reaching forward and taking Azula’s hand in her own shaking on their new partnership. 

“And now that we have that bit of business out of the way, we should probably leave,” Azula said dropping Zuko’s hand out of hers and taking a step back. 

“Why?” Zuko asked. “Shouldn’t we stay here and wait for Aang to come back?” 

“Not unless you want to fight the entire Imperial Procession,” Azula said. “Neither of you noticed but one of the guards, General Lee, has left. Despite my newfound power, I’m sure after hearing our conversation he’s gone to go and raise the alarm on us due to his loyalty to Father.” 

“I’m surprised Azula I would figure that you would be under the belief you can take them on by yourself.” Katara quipped. Azula rolled her eyes at the comment.

“I’m not delusional even under the enhancement of Sozin’s comet the three of us cannot take on 150 Imperial Firebenders that could be on their way here, so may I suggest again we leave?” Azula said turning and heading towards the back of the throne room. With no time to debate or question Azula, both Zuko and Katara quickly began to follow her. 

“We’ll take the servants hallway,” Azula said opening a door that blended into the back wall of the throne room. “It will lead us into the kitchen,” She added as the three moved down the short hallway. As they walked into the kitchen everything stopped. All the chefs turned to look at them with wide eyes.

“Princess?” The head chef sounded as shocked as everyone around him looked.

“If you’re a true loyalist to this nation you didn’t see us,” Azula said quickly before pushing past him and into the large double doors that lead out of the kitchen and into a long, wide hallway that looked almost identical in design to the one that lead to the throne room, the only difference was the art and tapestries that hung on the walls. 

“If we go right this will take us back to the front courtyard,” Azula said. “My reports said you came in on the Avatar’s flying bison, let’s hope that he’s still there.” Zuko and Katara frowned as they hurried after Azula this confirmed what they thought earlier in that she knew from the getgo they were there.

“There are no guards in this hallway,” Katara observed. “They were all over the place when we were brought to the throne room.” 

“I’m sure General Lee has gathered up everyone in the surrounding area for backup,” Azula explained. 

“He’s probably expecting us to stand our ground and fight,” Zuko said. 

“That would certainly be the stupid thing to do,” Azula said. “With the power of the comet and the aid of the Avatar’s waterbending companion I’m sure he’s expecting a difficult battle; he’ll gather as many firebenders as he can.” They continued to run down the hallway and burst through the double doors of the front of the palace. 

Mercifully, Appa was unharmed and waiting where Zuko and Katara had left him. The three had just managed to get onto Appa when General Lee and all of his guards appeared in the front doorway.

“Appa, yip yip!” Zuko hollered.  At the same time, General Lee shouted out “Traitors!”, and while doing so Appa lifted himself into the sky as Lee and his guards poured out into the front courtyard. Masterfully, Appa began to weave and dodge the volley of fireballs that the Imperial Firebenders threw their way. 

“ I don't have a clear shot at any of them,” Azula said with a scowl, with all the chaos she couldn’t even stand up in the saddle on Appa’s back. Azula and Katara hold onto the sides of the saddle the best they can to keep from falling out of it as Appa continues to dodge the attacks back and forth quickly. 

“I think we’re out of range for the moment,” Zuko called back as Appa righted himself. 

“So now what’s the plan?” Katara demanded as she turned to look at Azula.

“Head back to where you lot have been hiding and wait for the outcome either Father or the Avatar will emerge victorious,” Azula said calmly. 

“If the avatar comes back we’ll simply just return to Caldera, Zuzu takes the throne, and everyone will be happy,” Azula explained. “If Father comes back to Caldera, then we’ll just have to muster an old fashion coup somehow and ultimately I’ll be happy.”

“Let’s hope for the first option,” Zuko muttered as Appa quickly carried them out of the capital city.

*

“Please,” Azula sighed tiredly, by now it had been almost two weeks since the Avatar had defeated Ozai, and taken away his bending using Energybending an  ability to bend another person's life energy . In between talks of peace and formally ending the war Zuko’s friends seemed to constantly remind her that if she so much stepped one toe out of line she would befall the same fate as Ozai. 

“Spare me the speech about how you’ll make me regret the day I was born if I do anything to betray Zuko,” said Azula. As she said this, Iroh came to a stop right behind her. She was sitting in the lotus position with her back turned to him in the middle of one of the royal family’s private training yards. It was a small enclosed space with a small stone dais set in the middle for meditating.  In a few minutes time, she would be directly under the sun while it came to its zenith. Like any true master of the art of firebending, Azula trained three times a day once when the sun was just beginning to rise, once while the sun was at the highest point in the sky, and once when the sun was setting. 

“Every member of Zuko’s little ragtag team of misfits have already sat me down and given me the shovel talk,” Azula said.  “Honestly, once is more than enough,” Azula continued on when Iroh remained silent. “It’s like they think the more they remind me the more likely it is I won’t do anything. Mai and the waterbender are the worse, every day they give me a warning of some sort.” She scoffed. 

“Do you plan on doing anything?” Iroh asked as he moved around the dais to look Azula in the eye. She slowly opened them as she looked up at her uncle a mischievous smirk quirking the corners of her mouth.

“Why yes as a matter of fact I do. Take a seat and let me tell you my ingenious evil plot.” Azula mocked. “I’m sure you won’t tell Zuko or any of his friends. I have the utmost faith you’ll keep it between you and I.” Iroh found no humor in her patronizing tone. He said no more and eventually, Azula’s smile and any hint of amusement faded away.   
They both stared at each other and an understanding passing between them both; Out of all Zuko’s allies, Iroh’s warning held the most weight. She watched him closely as he bowed his head slightly before leaving without another word. 

Iroh’s feet carried him out of the small training yard and into a long winding hallway. This floor of the palace held more stairways than doors each one leading up to the second level of the palace were most of the royal apartments were. As he headed down the hallway and out of the east wing of the palace he walked past the war room.   
They had just gotten out of a three-hour long meeting with the ambassadors the Earth King had sent from Ba Sing Se the Earth Kingdom capital. There would be more long, tedious but important meetings to have later in the day many pertaining figures from nations across the globe but for now, everyone rested. 

Turning his head to look outside, Iroh found himself smiling at the sight he saw, Sokka and Suki were curled together by the turtleduck pond happily feeding the new hatchlings and their mother. “ _ To be young and in love again, _ ” He thought with a soft smile as he continued on his way. The thought occurred again when he saw Zuko and Mai huddled together speaking softly among one another. 

They were only friends, Zuko had told him, but Iroh believed they would come back together. He let the two be as he silently walked by he turned the corner and another. As he looked outside into this more public training yard Iroh saw Aang and Katara splashing each other with fountain water and laughing happily. Clearly, their attempt at a training lesson had gotten derailed.

They were all so young, for Iroh it was odd to look at them while they played and fed turtleducks and know that in a few hours time these same children would be sitting down with world leaders, or representatives of world leaders, to talk about peace and the process of finally healing.  As Iroh finally reached his destination he had to remind himself that these children had saved the world and one day would lead it. If they weren’t truly leading it already. Smiling, Iroh slid open the door to the small tea room to find his young friend Toph already waiting for him.

“What took you so long grandpa?” Toph demanded as Iroh shut the door behind him. Smiling, he moved over to the long table that was pressed against the back wall. On it was a silver tea set already filled with water. 

“At my age, it’s good to take small walks,” Iroh explained with a smile as he bent a small flame in his hand and held it under the kettle. “It helps to keep my joints from getting too stiff.” Toph snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just pour the tea and let’s get this game of Pai Sho started.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. “I know you think just because I’m blind you’ll easily be able to beat me.”

“I never said that!” Iroh laughed a warm feeling coming over him. As he began to pour the now boiling water into small teacups he couldn’t help but believe that as long as the world was left in the hands of these young men and women that healing could be possible, and everything might be okay. Before long, they were all called into the next meeting.   
  
  


*

Six months had passed since Aang had defeated Ozai and Zuko took the throne. At sixteen there were times were Zuko felt completely over his head and it never helped that Azula, at fourteen years old, was taking her new position as his first advisor in stride. Today, Aang and the rest of his friends had commandeered the training yard that the royal guards usually used for running drills in order to have some personal time together and relax. The only person missing was Zuko who would be meeting up with them shortly.

“Come on Sugar Queen, is that the best you can do?” Toph demanded as Katara just barely avoided her attack. The two stood face to face as they spared one another. 

“I have money on you Sugar Queen,” Azula called out to Katara causing Toph to snicker. “Do not fail me,” Azula added causing Katara to turn and glare at the firebender while Azula was on good terms with the rest of the group her and Katara’s relationship was slow going. Often, due to their constant closeness because their roles in the world, they could be found meditating and privately sparring together with their free time it this wasn’t much, but their friendship was still just budding. 

“I barely tolerate Toph calling me that,” Katara snapped. “Don't you start now,” Azula smirked and folded her arms behind her back. 

“I’ve suddenly been overcome with the urge to now only refer to you as Sugar Queen,” Azula remarked. “Katara who? I don't know her, but I am in close company with the waterbender known as Sugar Queen.” Tilting her head back Toph let out a loud peal of laughter at Azula’s words.

“I believe in you Katara,” Aang said with a bright smile before Katara could respond, “And I have no stipulations on my support!” He added with a bright smile. Azula raised her eyebrows up and looked down at Aang with an inquiry. 

“When did you learn such a big word?” She asked causing Aang to smile at her.

“From you! You speak in those big words all the time.” He laughed causing Azula to smirk just a little.

“I certainly haven’t placed a bet but if I did my money would be on Toph.” Suki weighed in. Beside her, Sokka nodded.

“Me to!” 

“Sokka you traitor!” Katara quipped causing Toph to only laugh harder than she already was.

“Don't yell at them for having good sense!” Toph said. “They know who the strongest member of Team Avatar is.” 

“It’s nothing like that,” Sokka protested. “It’s just that you have Aang and Azula on your side it’s only fair that we side with Toph.” 

“But you're my brother!” Katara said before turning to Azula. “Put money on Toph so that Sokka will feel better about backing me.” She demanded. Azula pretended to think about it.

“Will it make you feel better if I do?” Azula finally asked Katara.

“Yes,” she responded.

“Then I hope you win.” It was then that Zuko walked out into the training yard. While everyone had run off for some relaxation Zuko had hung back in his office opting for some time to himself. That, however, had done nothing but cloud his mind further.

Zuko smiled slowly as Katara turned to look at him. She had a look on her face that might indicate he wouldn’t be smiling for long but as he walked down the steps it felt like he was shedding his mantle of Fire Lord. 

“Zuko, do me a favor and convince your sister to cheer for Toph to win so that Sokka will start cheering for me,” Zuko laughed and looked over at his sister who was already shaking her head.

“She’s stuck with me,” Azula said seriously. “No matter what the almighty Fire Lord commands of me for the rest of my life I’ll only root for the Sugar Queen.” Zuko smiled and turned to look at Katara giving her a shrug. 

“She’s like a venereal disease,” Zuko said causing everyone but Azula and Aang to laugh. 

“What’s a venereal disease?” Aang asked, and as he did Azula narrowed her eyes for a moment before her face broke out into a broad smile.

“It’s a sexually transmitted disease,” Azula explained. “Fun fact our mother was often riddled with them.” 

“Hey!” Zuko snapped causing Azula to snicker. “That’s not funny! Don't talk about mom like that.” Azula hummed as she looked at her older brother.

“What’s the matter Zuzu are you-” Azula’s words died in her throat as she did a double take back at Aang with confusion as he started to contort and glow. Suddenly, everyone else, with the exception of Toph, caught a glimpse of her reaction and turned to look at Aang. 

“What’s going on?” Toph asked sensing the shift in Aang.

“I think Aang is going into the Avatar State,” Suki said stepping closer to Sokka. “Aang why are you going into the Avatar State?” 

“I’m not!” Aang said with a panic in his voice as he looked down at his hands. His tattoos were glowing and an odd tingling feeling was shooting up them. To him, it felt like pins and needles were prickling underneath the surface of his skin. “Guys!” He shouted as he began to float up towards the sky; it felt like gravity had been reversed and Aang had no control over it. The unusual force started to cause displacement between Aang and the others.

“ _Avatar Aang! Your aid here is needed!_ ” A voice cried out in Aang’s mind as he struggled against the force pulling him upward. 

“Look!” Katara hollered pointing up towards the sky. They watched as it looked like the sky was being ripped apart, and what started to form was a black menacing void pulling the avatar towards it, this was something none of them ever have seen before. 

“Aang!” Sokka shouted as he ran towards him pushing past Suki and Zuko who were still in shock. Everyone started to react to what they were seeing differently, and by then Aang was already too high in the sky for anyone to reach and pull him down. Thinking quickly, Sokka pulled his club out of his belt and held it out to Aang. “Grab this!” 

“What’s going on?!” Toph demanded more frantically, but no one answered. Instead, they watched frozen as Aang used all his strength to reach down and grasp onto Sokka’s club as hard as he could. But, it did not work for long as the strange force began to pull Sokka off the ground as well.

“Sokka!” Suki and Katara cried at the same time both rushing forward towards him. Suki got to him first gripping onto his ankles tightly. She tried her best to pull Sokka and Aang back to the ground, but the force was too strong. Soon, Suki was being lifted off the ground as well. Azula started to run as Katara approached.

“I have an idea,” Azula said as Katara was moving to grab onto Suki. Moving forward Azula tightly wrapped her arms around Katara who was slowly being lifted off the ground. “Zuko, grab onto me. Toph, they are being sucked away towards something in the sky! Get to Zuko, and while Zuko is still on the ground grab onto him and dig your feet into the ground!” Toph, now attentive to the whole situation, ran to Zuko and both benders moved fast. Zuko wrapped his arms around Azula and Toph did the same to Zuko. Slamming her feet into the ground Toph planted herself; the earth swallowing around her feet. 

Suddenly, Azula lost her grip on Katara, and Katara screamed. Quickly, Azula grabbed onto Katara’s waterskin that was still around her. However, as she did so the waterskin broke. These few seconds of time was enough for Azula to grab ahold of Katara’s hands tightly once more holding onto her and did not let go with all her might.  
As Katara, Azula, and finally Zuko got swept off the ground Toph managed to keep them anchored for close to a minute as Sokka tried to grab Aang’s hand. However, Aang let go of Sokka’s club at the last second causing Sokka to release it in shock, and Aang was sucked into the void. Not long after, the force ultimately yanked Toph’s feet out of the ground and began to everyone else up as well as they still were all holding onto each other. One by one, they all got sucked into the void rapidly. As Toph’s bare feet finally disappeared into the void it slowly closed again leaving no evidence that anything had transpired there in the first place.

-END-


End file.
